Misscliks Devotion: Episode 04
Recap Wednesday, Oct 4, 1509 The band leave Highmeadow and head to Bridgelight to compete in a battle of the bands. The band thinks their rival band, Sucundas' lead singer Guy Claypool may be a Siren. As they travel Kellen & Kes realise they can cast spells now. The band cross a long stone bridge across Lake Edrick and arrive in Bridgelight. A pair of guards come up to Kes and Kellen and tell them that Kel Vache Bel wishes to speak with them. They are led to a fortified building on the far end of town. They are led into a palor. While waiting for 10 minutes Olivia casts Thought Capture. Olivia sees an old thought from a young girl who has just been told her parents are dead, a moment of sock and devastation. Eventually Kel Bel arrives with Nick, the man they saved from the river in Highmeadow. Ransom speaks rudely and Kellen & Olivia go into damage control. Kel Bel then explains that she needs the band to infiltrate the house of a noble, Lord Permare from outside town, to prove he is in leave with Orcs from the Wrathwood. To get them inside his residence, Kel Bel plans to have Kes & Kellen lose on the first day of the Battle of the Bands, so Lord Permare will predictably hire them to perform at his residence. Ransom is against the plan, but Olivia points out the favor of a knight and the stakes are very important. Kel Bel leaves the band to talk amongst themselves. The band go over many alternatives idea before going back to Kel Bel. Their propose a story that they are disqualified from competing from the contest instead. Lord Permare lives 8 miles northeast of Bridgelight in a village on the edge of Lake Edrick. Kellen theatrically breaks a vase and Kel Bel has her servants theatrically throw band out of the house. Thursday, Oct 5, 1509: Full Moon The party heads off the next day for Lord Permare's Village. After a few hours they arrive and see an elaborate Manor up on a hillside near the village. The manor house is 100 feet long, 30 feet deep and 2 stories high. There is a spiked wall around the boundary of the estate. The band walk up to the gate playing their musical instruments. They are allowed in and they head to the front door, the servant brings them to a sitting room to wait. Lord Permare arrives and is excited to have new music to listen to. Kes and Kellen play Pound the Tabble, Sing the Song, which doesn't impress the Lord. Kellen immediately switched to Throw your Drinks into the Air, which also doesn't impress. Lord Permare takes pity however, since all the other mucicians in the area are at the Battle of the Bands instead, so he needs entertainment. Lord Permare sets the schedule for the next 3 days and the times they are expected to perform. Then at night the band will be split up by gender to prevent fraternising, and taken to different quarters. Ransom and Kellen ask for a tour of the house. Olivia and Kes learn more about the Permare family history. That afternoon Kes & Kellen perform for Lord Permare and a guest in the parlor. The guest leaves eventually and the band continues to play. Ransom starts to look around when a messenger arrives. Lord Permare stands up and gives him a package to deliver, after the messenger, Pleatus, gets a snack from the kitchen. Ransom follows to the kitchen. They chat for a little, before Pleatus leaves. Ransom returns the others, without learning what was in the package or where it was going. After 20 minutes Ransom gives up and starts heading back. Eventually Lord Permare leaves the parlor and heads upstairs. With the band alone now, Olivia casts thought-capture. She hears Lord Permare thinking: "Aha! Finally I will have a method to get rid of that damned fool of a knight!" Ransom runs off in the direction of the wrathwood to look for Pleatus. Soon Lord Permare returns to the parlor with at rolled up parchment in his hands, he tosses it into the fire, then leaves again. Olivia saves the parchment from the fire, but burns her hands. It is a smudged message from the orc: "Friend human gives keys of mighty victory. Meet at house of light on Lake of Moon when big moon rise. All glory to God of Blood." Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes